It's A LoveHate Relationship
by Ezzekiel
Summary: It's a dream come true! Sonic has agreed to take Amy out on a first date! Everyone is happy and the two start a relationship, however, why is everyone starting to feel bad for Amy? Is her and Sonics relationship not turning out well? And what about Tails?
1. Chapter 1

It's A Love/Hate Relationship

Chapter 1

'We now return to, All My Mobians' KRRZZ 'And just like that, the stain is gone!...no wait, hold on...there!...damnit! Okay how about now?...WHAT THE F-' KRRZZ 'Millions dead, there was no hope. Nothing to save them. They all died. Every last one killed in the blink of an eye. Such destruction seemed only too easy to be done that quickly. And you too can weild this incredible power with new "Termite-inator". Kills pesky termites and its family fast and easy! Buy some today!' KRRZZ

"There" KRRZZ "Is" KRRZZ "Nothing" KRRZZ "On". Sonic was in the same position he was in for the past two hours since he decided to spend some "quality time" with his "lil bro", the T.V.-err Tails. Sonic was reclined on the couch so much you might as well have considered him on the floor. He held the remote out in front of him pointing straight at the screen and was lazily flipping through the channels. Tails was next to him in the same position...except reverse. Tails was lying on the couch upside-down with his feet hanging over the back end while his head was a mere four inches from the ground.

"Maybe if you keep flipping, something good will come on" Tails said. "Good idea" Sonic continued to flip through the channels, hardly determined enough to keep pressing the button that had become a force of habit from doing it for so long. He wasn't sure that even if he did find something to watch that he'd be able to stop pressing the button. *knock knock knock* "Sonic? Tails? You guys there?" Amy's voice called from the other side. "It's open!" Tails shouted, unmoved from his position. *jiggle jiggle* "No it's not! Come open it!" Amy yelled back. "Ok coming" Sonic shouted "I'm not getting it" Sonic muttered to Tails. The two shared a snort of laughter before there was a loud BANG. "It's ok, I found a key" Amy said, holding her trademark Piko Piko hammer over her shoulder while the busted door lay in a depressing pile on the floor. "Good, now you mind closing the door? It's a bit drafty in here!" Sonic said. Amy glared at him before Tails intervened, "That's ok, I got it".

Tails, still from his position upside-down on the couch, reached up and took off one of his shoes. With suprising accuracy, Tails threw the shoe across the room, which hit a button on the wall labled 'Amy'. Suddenly, robotic arms shot out of concealed holes in the wall near the front door. They went to work removing the remaining splintered pieces of the door beforehand, sweeping it into a neat pile, scooping it up on a dust pan and into a trash can conveniently placed nearby. Then, the arms replaced the front door with a fresh new one and retracted into the walls. "Now...return to me shoe!" Tails comanded, his arm outstretched. Silence followed, then a few seconds later, a small motorized robot zoomed in the room, scooped up the discarded shoe and carried it over to Tails' position on the couch. Tails grabbed the shoe and the little robot zipped away. "Robotnik, eat your heart out" Tails muttered as he put his shoe back on whilst giving Sonic a high-five.

"Sonic! Will you listen to me for five seconds!" Amy screeched. Sonic moved the controller close to his face as if inspecting it, then pointed it behind his head at Amy and pressed the mute button several times. "Tails, I found your next project" Sonic said as he tossed the remote on the stomach of the fox. "That would require surgery, go ask the doctor" Tails said, glancing at the remote and Amy. Amy, becoming infuriated with the behavior of the boys in front of her, walked around the couch and stood in front of the T.V. "Man, the shows are getting worse! Hurry up and change the channel Tails!" Sonic said. "Geez, the same thing is on every channel" Tails said clicking the remote obscenely fast. Amy, finally snapping, spun around and with a mighty overhead swing of her hammer, destroyed the T.V. "Great! The T.V. spontaneously exploded! Now what good is this remote?" Tails said hucking said device out the open window. "SONIC!" Amy shrieked.

"And now I can't hear...*sigh* what do you want Amy?" Sonic replied casually. Amy, satisfied that she was finally getting some attention, calmed down and said in her usual sweet tone, "There's this new restaurant that opened up downtown, it looks really pretty and fancy. Will you take me on a date there?" Sonic blinked, "I don't know how you haven't heard me the first thousand times so let me make this clear. I, Sonic the Hedgehog, would love to go on a date with you, Amy Rose. Come by my place at 6:30 tomorrow night, don't be late". Amy crossed her arms and poutted, "You don't have to be so mean, a simple no would suffice. I swear though Sonic, one day you will go on a date with me!" Amy declared as she stormed off.

"Huh, that's weird. I figured she would've freaked out" Sonic said giving the front door a last glance. "I hope Amy won't feel too bad, she usually takes this stuff hard" Tails said, completely oblivious to the response from Sonic. "Wait what? I didn't say no that time, I said yes. Did you not hear me either?" Sonic said. "I know but she really just wants you to give her a try. That might have been somewhat harsh on your part today. Hopefully she won't take it too hard" Tails said. "I'm gonna go take a shower then have some dinner. I hope I still have some of that leftover pasta from last night. That stuff was so go-HOLY SHIT YOU DID WHAT!" Tails screamed as he fell off the couch. "God damn, I think you gave me a heart attack. What is wrong with you?" Sonic said clutching his chest.

"What is wrong with me! What is wrong with you! You hate Amy, why would you agree to go on a date with her?" Tails said scrambling to his feet. Sonic shrugged, "I just figured I'd throw her a bone, see what happens. Besides, I'm bored to hell and back, maybe this will be entertaining". Tails sat there dumbfounded, he never expected Sonic to ever say yes to a question involving him, Amy and romance. "Would you relax? You're turning this into a bigger deal than Amy would...uh oh, if it took you this long to react, then that means..." Sonic snapped his neck in the direction of Tails' front door. "Why did you stop mid-sentence and why are you staring at the front door?" Tails said also turning his attention to the aforementioned door.

"Huh...I figured Amy would have come barreling through the door any second now" Sonic said scratching his head. Tails raised an eyebrow, "Doesn't that sound a little farfetched?" BOOM "SONIC! DID YOU REALLY MEAN IT?" Amy shouted as she pinned Sonic to the ground and stared at him inches from his face. "Amy what the hell! Did you have to go through the wall and not the door? My robots can fix the door, not the wall, that has to be done manually!" Tails said refering to the large hole in the wall four feet to the left of the front door. "Oh Tails! You're so adorable when you're angry! But shut up right now, okay?" Amy said cheerfully. Tails crossed his arms and grumbled a few things while looking away angrily.

"Now back to the matter at hand, did you really mean that when you said you'd take me to the new fancy restaurant Sonic?" Amy asked, enthusiastically bouncing on Sonic. "Uh-uh-uh-huh-huh-huh-n-now-pu-plee-ee-se-g-get-o-off-of-m-me-ee" Sonic said as Amy stopped crushing Sonic's ribcage. "I need to go get ready! There are so many things I need to do for our date together!" Amy squeeled. "It's not till tomorrow though, why are you starting now?" Tails asked. "*sigh* I remember when I was that young and innocent. You'll understand someday Tails" Amy said giggling. "What do you mean 'when you were that young'? You're three years older than I am! What could possibly happen in those three years that will make me understand better than I do right now?" Tails said starting to get mad.

Sonic sat up as him and Amy exchanged glances, then they both looked back at Tails. Sonic chuckled a few times and said, "Everything" "And we mean...EVERYTHING" Amy added with a quick glance downwards. Tails looked down and around himself looking for whatever Amy shot a glance at. "What are you talking about?" Tails said getting frustrated at the both of them. Sonic stood up and patted Tails on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it bro, you'll find out soon enough". "Greeeaaat I feel MUCH better now" Tails said sarcastically. Amy giggled then turned back to Sonic, "So I'll come by at 6:30 tomorrow, right?". Sonic sighed then replied, "Yeah, I guess so". Amy squeeled and ran out through the front hole in the wall. "I guess I better patch up that hole" Tails said. "Well you could just put up a sign saying 'Amy's Entrance'" Sonic said as Tails started laughing. "And then afterwards you can help me prepare for my funeral!" Sonic smacked Tails on the back as he cracked up laughing. "You have been spending WAY too much time around me...you're gonna be alright" Sonic said proudly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two...obviously, but more to the point I will be continuing this story...only apparently they're going to be short chapters seeing as how when I felt this chapter was finished, it was 14 words shorter than the first. Maybe I will make them longer as time goes on, lets hope so. I will try to update more often than this, what was it? Two weeks since I posted this story? That is much too slow, but I have been busy with work, getting my classes setup for school, and finding time to play games. Which reminds me, I bought Sonic Gems Collection the other day because I wanted to play Tails' Adventure and such and I gotta say, very glad I bought it. Those games kick ass! I LOVED Tails' Adventure, it was so true to how a Tails based game would be. Also, Sonic the Fighters is a pretty sick game. For a game company that made games nowhere near fighting-esque, they did an awesome job on it and I had a lot of fun. Back to important stuff, I'm having fun writing this story again so hopefully I can post more chapters faster and maybe make em a lil longer. That way when you guys do get an update for this story, it won't be a quick 10 min read or whatever. I'll try to work on this at night more than read other stories and watch vids on you-tube. Oh, and also, I read an AWESOME story recently, and it gave me one sick and twisted idea for a one-shot, so I might do that real quick.**

**DISCLAIMER-SEGA OWNS SONIC AND HIS BUDDIES AND I DON'T**

It's A Love/Hate Relationship

Chapter 2

"Sonic did what!" followed by several minutes of laughter was what a certain red echidna's response had been. Tails had expected Knuckles to do something like this, so he came prepared with a game device to keep him occupied. He was able to reach the end of the third level on his game before Knuckles had finally stopped laughing...no wait, he just started up again, maybe a few more levels. "Are you done yet? I don't even know how you're able to laugh for that long let alone still find it amusing after all this time" Tails said putting his game away and getting frustrated. "You were the one that told me, I should be able to laugh for as long as I want" Knuckles said stubornly. "Great, now I'm regretting telling you in the first place" Tails mumbled absentmindedly.

* * *

"Amy will you settle down? You're acting like a child going to an amusement park" Sonic said as the pink hedgehog had been jumping around, giddy with excitement ever since they left Sonic's house a few minutes ago. "Would you lighten up? This is our first date, I intend to enjoy the hell out of it!" Amy declared as she squeezed Sonic's arm with bone-crushing strength and pulled him through the streets. They passed many onlookers who seemed intent on enjoying Amy's torture as well as making obscene comments. "I don't think I can take this level of embarassment" Sonic muttered, "That's too bad, because we're here!" Amy announced as they stopped outside the new restaurant she had been describing.

"'The New Fancy Restaurant Downtown'? Really, that's the name of it? Well, they sure get the point across" Sonic said as he looked up at the sign. "I told you that! You never listen do you?" Amy said. Sonic eyed her warily before being dragged inside. The interior was quite impressive to say the least. "Welcome to ze New Fancy Restaurant Downtown, 'ow may I 'elp you?" "YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Sonic shouted, attracting the attention of many people in the restaurant. "Keep your voice down Sonic, or I'll 'ave to ask you to leave. Thees iz not a...'ow you say, a shoe!" Antione said attempting to calm down the overactive hedgehog in front of him. "First off I think you mean a zoo, although it's hard to tell with that jacked up accent of yours, second, I'll act how I want since I agreed to go along with this" Sonic said, poking the coyote in the chest to make his point. "Geet your 'ands off me! Theese iz my restaurant and you will show me some respect...eef that iz possible" Antione added straightening his bow tie. Sonic glared and was about to reply with a few tasteless words and phrases and possibly a threat or two, but Amy interupted him. "That sounds resonable, we'll take a seat by the window if you have any" Amy said politely. "But of course madam, right theese way...at least some people can be civilized"

* * *

"Why are you telling me this, fox?" The Ultimate Lifeform questioned in his monotone voice, "Well I wanted to hear your oppinion" Tails replied sheepishly. Shadow raised an eyebrow and said, "Are you really that judgemental? How many people have you asked before me?". Tails looked down and around while he mumbled incoherently. "Well?" Shadow demanded, "Just...five...or so" Tails said a little louder this time. "Five!" Shadow shouted, "Well...seven if you count ALL the Chaotix" Tails grumbled. "Oh my...seven! Are you serious? What the hell is wrong with you? How can you call yourself a genius, and yet turn around and make stupid decisions liek this? Because your twelve and naive as shit...right" Shadow said, answering his own question.

Tails glared at Shadow for a moment before looking away ashamed. "I'm not that young" Tails grumbled crossing his arms. "You just proved how old you are. You have no sense of how to handle a situation liek this, and this was a basic one" Shadow said, continuing to berate the kit, "Was there any moment where you thought that maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to tell everyone and their mother about Sonic and Amy dating?" Tails gave Shadow a confused look, "I didn't tell Vanilla...well Cream might have told her by now, but that was unintentional!" The black hedgehog massaged his temples to reduce the headache he was giving himself from trying to explain proper edicut to the young fox who clearly had no clue about the right and wrong of gossip. "Well congratulations on spreading the word of Sonic dating Amy faster than wildfire. I'm sure he'll be pleased to find out that something that he probably didn't want people to know about is front page news now"

Tails' eyes widened at the news he received. Sonic wouldn't be mad at him for telling a few people. Okay, so maybe it was more than a few, but noone would care right?... But Knuckles sure did laugh his head off for a while...and Vector did act strangely before running out after Tails had mentioned it to him...and Robotnik was-"N-no! Sonic wouldn't care what people thought about him and Amy going on one stupid date...right?" Tails said unsure of himself. Shadow scoffed, "Of course that faker is going to care! He's so god damned full of himself he'd worry about how his quills looked even if the world was ending! You've known him longer than I have, how do you think he's going to react to everyone knowing about him and Amy going out on a date AND that his best friend just told everyone he knew?"

It took Tails a total of three seconds to know EXACTLY what Sonic would do. "Well, he's going to need a Chaos Emerald, I've got two, one is in my plane and the other I keep stored in a safe...that Sonic knows the combination to, need the change that...you and Silver each have one for Chaos Control purposes...I'm pretty sure Rogue has one that she's been drooling over...I wouldn't be suprised if Robotnik has one lying around, that or it's in one of his badniks. And that's all of 'em!...wait, SHIT! Sonic has one!" Shadow put his face into his right palm before he said, "What does Sonic having a Chaos Emerald have to do with getting revenge on you anyway?" Tails looked at Shadow incredulously, "What does that...it means now he can locate the other six cause he's gonna go Super on my ass!" Shadow snorted at Tails comment, "Right, like he needs to go Super to beat you" Tails shook his head and chuckled, "Oh, that's what you think...I'm stronger than you know" Tails said as he flexed. The Ultimate Lifeform roared in laughter at Tails' rediculous behavior. To prove his point, he slowly walked up and pushed the young fox on the ground. Tails looked up at the dark hedgehog in front of him and tears began to form in his eyes as he began to cry. "Y-you b-b-big meanie!" Tails yelled between sobs, causing Shadow to look away in disgust, however, this was all a ruse. Tails smirked evily as soon as he saw Shadow look away. He got up lightning quick, preformed a sweeping kick which knocked Shadow's legs out from under him, then did a frontflip and smashed his namesakes into Shadow while he was still in the air, causing him to crash into the ground with tremendous force. Tails walked up and looked down at The Ultimate Incapacitated Lifeform. "Gulible much?" Tails said with a cheeky grin, "You...little...prick" Shadow grunted lying on the ground.

* * *

"Iz everry-zing to your liking madam?" Antione asked Amy a few minutes after she and Sonic finished their meals. "Why yes it is, thank you very much. You have an excellent restaurant Mr. D'Coolette, great service, great food and a terrific atmosphere to boot" Amy complimented. "I have to admit, I actually had a good time here. It's good to know you can do something worthwhile, Ant" Antione looked at Sonic with a half disgusted, half confused look. He wasn't sure whether you insult the hedgehog or take the compliment willingly. "Ehh, zank you Sonic, and zank you Miss Rrose. Eet 'as been quite a wonderful experience zerving you. At Ze New Fancy Restaurant Downtown, we pride ourzelves on pleasuring our customerz and making sure zey get exactly what zey want. We leave noone unzatisfied!" And that's when Sonic died...of laughter.

Twenty minutes later, Sonic stopped laughing and realized he wasn't in the restaurant anymore. After looking around, he noticed he was walking down the street and nearing his and Tails' house. "I didn't think you'd ever stop laughing" Amy said as she made herself acknowledged. "I'm sorry, you must have completely missed the unintentional sexual inuendo Ant dropped. It was pretty funny, I'm suprised you missed it" Sonic said with a shrug. "I heard what he said, but unlike you I have the decency to hold in my laughter at fancy occasions" Amy said. They walked up the porch and Sonic held out his arm saying "After you". Amy accepted his offer with a "Thank you" and walked through the blown out hole in the wall four feet to the left of the front door. "Hey Tails, we're back!" Sonic yelled as he entered through the front door.

Tails' feet perked up from over the top of the couch, "Oh...hey Sonic...Amy...how did the date go?" Tails said a touch nervously. "Oh it was great! We had a wonderful time!" Amy said enthusiastically. "Oh okay, so Sonic, how did the date REALLY go?" Tails said not believing Amy for a second. "It actually went pretty good, I had fun, Amy had fun, we might have to do it again sometime" Sonic said glancing at Amy who was beaming. "Sorry to hear that, you're not feeling too bad, are you Amy?...wait a minute...WHAT! YOU HAD A GOOD TIME! But...but" Tails said as he fell off the couch for the second time in this story. He looked from Amy to Sonic completely at a loss. There was no way Sonic had a good time going on a date with Amy, it just couldn't be. "Yeah, we had a very romantic evening, huh Sonic?" Amy said hugging the cobalt hedgehog. "I guess you could say that, but it was pretty good" Tails continued to stare at Sonic with his mouth agape. "Well I should be heading home, it's getting rather late. Have a good night Sonic...Tails" Amy said taking her leave out towards her house. "See ya Ames...alright, that's cue for me to go to bed also. Don't stay up too late bro" Sonic said as he made his way up the stairs.

Fifteen minutes had passed before Tails decided to close his mouth...then faint.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heh, these are gettin shorter and shorter, I swear the next one's gonna be-Chapter 4, The...ok post! No but seriously here's chapter 3 with extra shortness and long waits between. I had fun writing this one...until I got bored...and distracted, mainly playing Sonic Heroes. I gotta say, that game was kinda fun and all but most of the voice actors made me want to cut my ears off they were so bad, ESPECIALLY TAILS! I really wanna go find the guy who hired a three year old to voice Tails because that REALLY pissed me off. I know he's a kid and everything but I'd rather him sound liek a girl then a baby who is just learning to talk. Also, I was forced to return the game before I finished it 100%, forced by my hand since I didn't want to end up snapping the disc in half trying to get the third emerald. Did they really want to just piss people off with that? I thought Sonic Unleashed night stages were bad, I mean those gave me headaches over how frustrating they were but this...ugh, let's not continue on that path of destruction. Anyways, good chapter, fun, some plot, very short, enjoy! Oh, and I was working on that other story I mentioned, but having trouble figuring out how to move the plot in the direction I want it to go. It'll be up when it's ready, hopefully I'll be able to convey the message that I want to with it also. Not gonna be easy...you'll see.**

It's A Love/Hate Relationship

Chapter 3

It had been a week since Amy and Sonic had their first date and now the two had been spending a lot more time together. Sonic was still reluctant to say they were "going out", but for Amy they might as well have been married. Sonic didn't really mind that Tails had told lots of people about his date with Amy since he had gone on another date with her the next night. Although, he did mention something about if Tails did anything like that in the near future and the end result didn't work in his favor, that it would be a good idea for Tails to drop the 'S' on his nickname after Sonic would get a hold of him. Tails, on the other hand, was not quite himself as of late. He seemed to be a little bit more distant than usual and talked less. Sonic just chalked it up to Tails working on a new project and spending every minute of time away from his lab, to thinking about what to do next for his work. The kit could become quite antisocial when it came to thinking up plans for a new invention.

"Hey Tails, what are you...up to..." Sonic said drifting off as he saw what Tails was doing. The young fox was lying spread out on the couch, eyes transfixed on the television screen and a bowl of mint candies at his side. Every minute or so, Tails would pick out one of the treats and flip it like a coin, where it would perfectly land in his wide open mouth since he wasn't bothering to close it anytime soon. Sonic raised an eyebrow when he saw his little brother's laziness, "Jeez buddy, I'm surprised you don't have a robot bringing you drinks". Tails glanced up at Sonic before lifting one of his tails and thumping the couch with it. On cue, a small robot came zipping out of a hole in the wall on the other side of the room holding a drink on a silver platter. The robot stopped next to Tails and tried unsuccessfully to put the straw in the fox's mouth, poking him in the face and eyes a few times. It finally succeeded and Tails was able to take a couple of sips. "And that's the line, get the F*** UP!" Sonic shouted as he kicked the small butler robot across the room.

Tails looked up at Sonic with the same glazed expression on his face and a flash of anger appeared on his muzzle before it disappeared. The kit snapped his fingers and the robot Sonic kicked propped itself back up, zoomed over to the hedgehog and with a robotic hand, reached up and slapped him hard across the face. Sonic was stunned to say the least, but then slowly started laughing. He grabbed the robot arm and held it with both hands, "Ohhh you're SO dead" Sonic said as his smile turned into a fierce snarl and he snapped the robot arm in half. Tails' eyes grew wide as Sonic grabbed him by his chest fur and lifted him up. Three seconds later, Tails was dazed and upside-down with his back against a tree. "And don't come back until it's night!" Sonic yelled before slamming the door. A few seconds later he opened the door and walked out with a smaller door in tow. He then proceeded to prop it up over the hole in the wall. Loud drilling could be heard as he screwed the hinges into place, then opened it and tested it a few times, walked inside and slammed the miniature door followed shortly by the larger front door. "Where did he get that small door?" Tails wondered aloud. The kit flipped himself over, stood up and began dusting himself off. "Well, I guess I'll go see what Knuckles is doing...maybe Shadow...Cream...ugh" Tails mumbled as he trudged along.

Tails arrived at Angel Island and headed straight for the Master Emerald alter, figuring that's where its guardian would be. However, upon reaching said alter, there was no thick headed echidnas around. "What the...what did he do, take a bathroom break?" Tails asked himself, "I know how to get his attention". Tails walked up next to the Master Emerald and gently laid a finger on it. *BOOM* Nothing happened, no explosions, no loud threat yelling, no echidnas shooting out of the ground, nothing exciting. Confused, Tails poked the giant rock a few more times and everything was still very anticlimactic. "Screw this, I'm taking it" Tails said picking up the enormous gem and walking off. That's when the island started falling, and fall it did...like a meteor, I mean really, that place was rocketing towards the planet. But what do you expect a 400 ton floating slab of rock to do when the only thing keeping it in the air was removed, take its sweet time drifting down to the ground?

Tails, not having traveled far, turned around and put it back as fast as he could since it was hard to move with the island falling at incredible speeds. Inertia did a number on the young fox as the island, having gained it power to fly back, stopped its decent and rose back to the original highth it was at before he removed it. "Ok...note to self: DON'T take the Master Emerald..." Tails groaned as he regained his footing. As soon as he stood up, however, he was knocked back down by an angry looking Knuckles. "Now he figures it out! You people think you can just take a giant glowing rock from a pedestal and everything with be sunshine and rainbows! Now I sure hope there's a reason for you trying to take it that DOESN'T make me wanna kick your ass" Knuckles said as Tails rolled onto his back to look up at the guardian.

"Actually yes...ugh...I wanted to get your attention...since you weren't around the alter" Tails said, sitting up halfway and grunting in pain a few times. "Oh, that makes everything ok then!" Knuckles said sarcastically. "I thought you were the smart one" Tails smirked and said "Well, it got your attention, didn't it?" Knuckles raised an eyebrow and sneered at the kit, "Alright, I'll bite, what did you come here for?" Tails looked down when he remembered his reason for coming. "Knuckles...have you ever had a...sort of strange feeling...whenever you're near someone you like?" Tails asked, a blush slowly making its way across his muzzle. The guardian's expressions quickly shifted from an angered grimace, to one of shocked embarrassment. "W-WHAT! I...n-no I...w-w-with..." Knuckles said stuttering like mad. "I mean, I figured you would know best, you seem to like that bat girl, right? Or is it the other way around? Maybe I should go ask her" Tails said as he started to get up and turn away from the flustered echidna.

"N-no don't! Look, why don't you go talk to Sonic about this? I'm sure he'll know what to say" Tails scoffed and said, "That was the whole reason I came over here, I didn't want to talk to Sonic about this" Knuckles looked at the fox as if he had seen him for the first time. "Why the hell not? You're like his brother or something, right? He should be able to help you with your personal problems better than I can" Tails gave him a stern look and said, "Maybe because it has something involving him and I need someone else's opinion?" Knuckles gave him a confused look "How does it involve him? You said you're having feelings for someone, how-" Knuckles stopped abruptly and his eyes grew wide. "Wrong conclusion there buddy, it's not Sonic I was talking about, although I can see how you got there, I was pretty vague on the details" Tails said. "WHEW! Heh, scared me there for a minute...anyways, who are you talking about then?" Knuckles said, calming down. "Does it matter? Just...answer my question" Tails said becoming agitated. "Fine, if you must know, yes, however, I'm not going to tell you who on account of it's my business" Knuckles said stubbornly "Also, make sure you let this person know, otherwise you'll be sorry if you miss your chance" Tails looked at Knuckles for a few seconds longer before saying, "Thanks...I will" and making his departure.


End file.
